shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Jolly Pirates
The Jolly Pirates (ジョリーの海賊団 Jorī no Kaizokudan) are the main protagonists of One Dream, and are a crew of pirates that were first formed in the Grand Line, then later expanded upon in the North Blue. They are lead by their captain, Jolly D. Chris, whom the pirate crew became named after; as well as the fact that he has consistently worn his crew's jolly roger on the back of every shirt he owns out of pride. The first true pirate ship the crew obtained was The Jolly Holiday, which was designed by the crew's shipwright and built by the Galley-La Company. After countless journeys through the Grand Line, Calm Belt, and North Blue, the crew ultimately was forced to split up into four groups of two once they reached the Sabaody Archipelago. For two years during the time skip, the crew trained intensively to grow stronger and prepare themselves for the New World. Upon reuniting, Timber introduced the crew's new and improved pirate ship, The Jolly MK II, which is now their current pirate ship. As of now, the crew is worth a grand total of -----. Jolly Roger The jolly roger of The Jolly Pirates appears to be a standard pirate flag, with a skull and crossbones. However, instead of the traditional empty eye sockets, the skull's eyes are shaped like upside down V's, denoting an excessively cheery grin, similiar to the captain's usual grin. Behind the skull, the crossbones take the form of a pencil and paintbrush. This seems to symbolize Chris' initial desire to entertain the world, and his artistic traits and skills. Crew Members The Jolly Pirates are untraditional as far as pirate crews go. Unlike most crews in the One Piece world, The Jolly Pirates have a rather assorted bunch of people within their ranks; each from a different walk of life. For the most part, they're also rather youthful, with only 6 out of the 11 crew members being older than 20 years old, and even then, only two of them are older than 30. The oddity of the crew lies in the individuality of each crew member, as well as the fact that the crew is smaller than most others, like The Skyline Pirates, The Sea Devil Pirates or even the Whitebeard Pirates. The bizarreness lies in the fact that the crew is comprised of a Logia captain who doubles as the crew's entertainer, a first mate who ate an Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit who also dreams to be the Pirate King (in contrast to most crews, whose captains dream of being Pirate King,) a shipwright who acts much like the bizarre shipwright for the Straw Hat Pirates, Franky, a Kuja navigator who is also the crew's expert martial artist, a sniper who can create his own endless supply of outlandish ammunition, a swordsman related to Dracule Mihawk who fights with only one sword (unlike the large number of multi-sword wielding swordsmen in the world,) a perverted, crossdressing doctor, a bigfoot for a cook, an anti-social, sociopathic second mate with an amazing track record who can phase through anything, and a Hellpiean archaeologist who can manipulate blood. Currently, the crew has 6 Devil Fruit users among them; Chris, Spike, Wyatt, Hope, Lys and Drazil. Also, considering their wacky personalities, the crew tends to come off as almost random and sporadic in design. Many of the members are rather playful and childish, with Chris and Wyatt being the most notable. Others tend to include Timber, Aphro, Hanuman and Hope. Other crew members tend to be serious to certain degrees, such as Spike, Glory, Sakura, Lys and Drazil. However, even the most serious members often end up in humorous or silly situations, and likewise, even the most playful crewmates can become dead serious when necessary. Drazil stands out for being rather serious when he feels like it, but also quite perverted and mischievious as well, sometimes being considered the screw-ball of the crew. Sakura seems to be the most serious, due to her stoic behavior, albeit she has her moments as well. Lys is by far, the most stark contrast in comparison to the others; wishing to remain alone and distance herself away from other people. She's also frighteningly serious, foul-mouthed and hard to be around. However, the others have found ways to cope with her, with Aphro and Drazil still infatuated with her no matter what she does or says. Also, the crew seems rather attached to their ships. Chris' first course of action was to obtain a ship when he first set out as a pirate, and only ended up recruiting Spike and Timber by accident. After attaining The Jolly Holiday, the crew took very good care of it, as seen by the fact that it managed to survive its journeys up until the crew split up for the time skip. When Timber and Hanuman sailed away on The Jolly Holiday, the crew was just as equally sad to see the ship go as they were to see Timber and Hanuman leave. When Timber introduced that he had updated and improved The Jolly Holiday into The Jolly MK II, the crew was elated and excited to be back aboard their ship. Throughout their time in the New World and due to the ship's fine craftsmanship, The Jolly MK II has remained in prime condition, even despite being sent into battle as the crew's amphibious tank. Crew Strength Professions and Capabilities Bounties *Jolly D. Chris: 150,000,000 *Spike: 30,000,000 *Timber: 45,000,000 *Rose Glory: 50,000,000 *Wyatt: *Dracule Sakura: 99,000,000 *X Aphro: *Hanuman: *Jolly D. Hope: *Chiyome Lys: 170,000,000 *Drazil: 280,000,000 Relationships amongst the Crew The crew as a whole seems to be rather close, as each member has felt loss at one point or another, and acknowledges the pain of being alone or losing loved ones or something important to them. Thus, their friendship for one another is immense, and often to the point that it drives them to do audacious things for one another. When relaxing and not in the middle of anything important, the crew seems to genuinely enjoy spending time together and often forget any major crisis they may have just overcome. Even Lys, one of the less social members of the crew, appears to secretly care deeply for the others. As an important theme in One Dream is the friendship and love that the individual crew members have for one another, The Jolly Pirates tend to go to intense extremes whenever any member of the crew is hurt (physically or emotionally) or mocked. And many of them are quick to anger whenever a crew member is threatened. As Chris grew to see his crew as a new family to replace the one he lost years ago, the Jollys tend to have a strong family theme of sorts, even being labeled a few times by certain crew members as a "freakish family." It's also been shown countless times that their love for one another usually outweighs any sort of annoyance or disagreement they may have amongst each other. Typically, any irritation seen between crew members, such as Glory threatening or striking the others, is played for comedic value. The Jollys' deep friendship for one another has often been the driving point for many large events during their journey. When Wyatt was injured and in need of medical care, Chris immediately challenged The Valkyrie Pirates to a Davy Back Fight, just to recruit Aphro as their personal doctor; even at the risk of losing his own crewmates in the process. After Spike temporarily left the crew due to a large conflict he had with the others, and even when Glory contemplated joining him, Spike was eventually captured by Ice Blade and turned into the Marines, which forced the Jollys to fight a massive battle to save Spike; ultimately destroying the entirety of the island they were on at the time. After Glory was kidnapped by Iyaga, the 3rd division commander of The Collosal Pirates, the Jollys viciously and unrelentingly assaulted the Collosals in revenge. Later, they did the same for Lys before recruiting her as their second mate, after she had been used as a scapegoat by the Phantom Corporation. When the Jollys were forcibly split apart by The No Beard Pirates, Drazil managed to fight against all the odds for the sake of his crew, and save them himself. Though this cost him his health afterward, and left him horribly scarred. For the sake of each other, The Jolly Pirates even set aside their wishes to stay together once they realized how unprepared they were for the New World, and agreed to split up into 4 pairs of 2 for two years in order to train and grow stronger, in the hopes they would be better suited to protecting one another in the future. Dreams Much like many characters in One Piece, every member of The Jolly Pirates has a dream they wish to fulfill, and thus ended up joining the crew with the hopes it would further their personal goals. Their own unique dreams tend to be inspired by tragic pasts they have suffered through, though others usually end up striving for something without needing the sensation of loss to drive them on. Some members aim to make a lasting imprint on the world through their actions, such as Chris, Aphro, Hanuman and Lys. Others will wish to seek out someone or something for personal reasons, like Spike, Glory, Sakura and Drazil. A few crew members have multiple desires and aspirations as well, such as Chris' 3 dreams, and Drazil's 2 goals. Each crew member is stubbornly commited to accomplishing their dream, and refuses to admit defeat or death until their wishes are fulfilled. Even with all this determination though, no one among the crew has the heart to sell each other out or use each other to further their own goals. Rather, they may even sacrifice their desires for the sake of another's. Members' Dreams *'Chris'' dream is to entertain the world with his artistry and performances. However, due to his youthful recklessness, Chris doesn't seem to have any understanding of how he'll accomplish this goal. Thus, he was merely content sailing the world at his leisure as he slowly completed his dream, before meeting Spike and wanting to help him with his own goal. Aside from this, Chris also deeply wants to reunite with Yasha again one day, as he idolizes the man and owes him for not only helping him save his island, but for inspiring him to become a pirate. Chris later on developed yet another dream after his crew grew larger. After coming to understand his friends' dreams and desires, he's taken it upon himself to ensure they come true, no matter the cost. *'Spike's' dream is to find the One Piece, which is supposedly hidden somewhere on the island of Raftel at the end of the Grand Line by famed pirate, Gol D. Roger, and ultimately become the Pirate King. In order to do so, Spike had plans to amass his own crew and set sail for the treasure, but ended up putting his dream on hold for the sake of his gang. After the events of the Timber Arc, Spike was finally persuaded to live out his dream and join Chris as his first mate after a tearful promise to his beloved gang. Sometime throughout his journeys with the crew, it was revealed that Spike wasn't interested in the perks that came with being Pirate King, and was never fully interested in the title itself either. Rather, he only wanted an excuse to put his life on the line, and risk everything for the greatest thrill he could ever experience in his life. And thus, the One Piece is only important to Spike, as it allows him to live on the edge every day of his life. *'Timber's' dream is to be like his role model and idol, Franky, after growing up in Water 7 and coming to admire him and the shipwrights of the Galley-La Company. This dream was formed in the hopes that Timber could be as amazing as he believed Franky to be, and wanted nothing less than to be as strong and cool as him. *'Glory's' dream is to reunite with her long lost sister, Ayane, after being split apart during Glory's escape from the slave traders who kidnapped the two girls. Glory is distraught that she can't recall her true identity as a Kuja, and can only recall a few Kuja beliefs and the fact that she has an identical twin sister. After teaching herself to be a navigator and learning Shandian Jujitsu from her adoptive mother, and after failing to go it out alone, Glory ultimately agreed to join The Jolly Pirates in the hopes that they'd meet her sister and regain Glory's lost identity. Additionally, a joke seems to appear every now and again that another dream Glory has is to marry Spike, after falling in love with him shortly after seeing his immense strength. *'Wyatt's' dream is to become the world's greatest sniper. In order to do so, he plans to defeat every great marksman in the world, and thus requires more strength, power and skill to support him as he goes. He joined the crew in hoping that he would meet powerful snipers who would test his skills and make him stronger as a result. *'Sakura's' dream is to defeat her uncle, Dracule Mihawk and become the strongest swordsman in the world. This dream was formed after realizing Mihawk aligned himself as a Warlord under the services of the World Government, and after growing up with the knowledge of the government's corrupted nature. Seeing the world's best swordsman working for what she considered to be a dishonorable organization, Sakura came to the belief that Mihawk set a bad example for swordsmen everywhere, and ultimately made the title of swordsman a mockery. Thus, to return honor back to the title, Sakura vowed to take Mihawk's position as the world's best from him. *'Aphro's' dream is to create a Cure-All Drug; an end all cure to every ailment in the world, in one pill. Not only does Aphro plan to cure every known and unnown disease with his Cure-All Drug, but he has hopes that it can remove other, more personal ailments from its users; such as excessive weight, loss of hair, blindness, headaches, pains, and so on. Thus, the Cure-All Drug is very similiar to the old snake-oil scams most peddlars would try to use, as a way to rip people off of their money. The only difference being, Aphro has sincere intentions behind his dream. And like Glory's secondary dream, Aphro has another goal in mind that seems to be played up as a joke of sorts. Aphro has at one point expressed his desire to meet all the beautiful women in the world. What he plans to do after that is unknown. *'Hanuman's' dream is to create a dish that will unite everyone in the world. Having lost parents to slave traders, and having been kidnapped by slavers himself, Hanuman came to understand the hatred seen in other races, and grew racist against humans. After being saved by The Jolly Pirates, and having his outlook changed due to their actions and the wisdom of the cheiftain, Skookum, Hanuman expressed a desire to end the cycle of hatred between races by removing the differences between them, and thus unite them as one people. Hanuman came to this conclusion due to his belief that at the dinner table, everyone is equal, as food doesn't discriminate against whoever eats it, and that everyone shares one thing in common; the need to eat to survive. *'Hope's' dream was to fulfill her mother's last wish and return to her home island. On the way there, she heard tales of the exploits of her older cousin, Chris, and began developing a longing to meet him one day, and possibly join his crew. Her dream finally came true the day The Jolly Pirates arrived at Pleasure Island to regroup for the New World. After meeting Chris and his crew, Hope was ultimately accepted as their new crewmate, and they began their new adventures as they set sail for the New World. *'Lys'' dream is to change the world and remove what she sees as inherent corruptiveness. Perhaps a leftover trait from her time among the Revolutionary Army, Lys' rebellious spirit never ceased, even after leaving the Dawn Breakers upon Nova's departure. After witnessing countless cruelties, many of which befell her, including slavery, the loss of her family and friends, and ultimately being betrayed by her employers, Lys' resolve to abolish the status quo of the world was strengthened. When she was finally worn down by Chris' continuous invitations to join his crew, Lys explained she'd agree so long as her goal could be accomplished in the meantime. She seems to secretly have high hopes for Spike to become Pirate King, as she sees it as her chance to shake the world to its core and rewrite it to her liking. *'Drazil's' primary dream appears to be to take revenge upon his sworn brothers among the Yoinokuchi, after they had betrayed him and the organization. Like many of the other Jolly Pirates, Drazil saw joining the crew as a means to an end, in the hopes that it would allow him to track down his brothers and punish them for their betrayal. Also, due to his historian nature, Drazil appears to want to discover the Rio Poneglyph and learn the true history of the world. Allies and Traveling Companions Individuals Asura D. Yasha and Izumi Blade D. Kris Skookum Mizu Peabody Rune and Peabody Karen Starfire and Lawrence Shanks Kureha Magarani D. Grim Dracule Miraak Groups Renegade Pirates Spike's Soldiers Galley-La Company Ika Bounty Hunters The Storm Pirates The Valkyrie Pirates Bigfeet The Skyline Pirates Devil Spawn Pirates The Technicolour Pirates The Red Falcon Pirates Red Hair Pirates Pleasure Island Rainbow Pirates The Fire Pirates History - Prologue 'A Jolly Beginning and the Nightmare in Heaven.' So far, the Jolly Pirates consist of only Chris himself. Chris grew up on the entertainment capitol of the world, Pleasure Island, with a benevolent, fun-loving king in charge, Majestic B. Nevelont. Chris spent most of his child-hood listening to the various poets, comedians, and musicians who called this place home. He would watch artists design beautiful drawings, paintings, and sculptures as well. His parents were considered to be great entertainers themselves. Surrounded by so much art and culture, and given his passion to create, Chris began learning how to become an entertainer himself. He soon became skilled at a few forms of art/entertainment by the time he was a young man. Around that time, Nevelont passed away, and his bratty, self-centered son, Majestic T. Decaden, took charge. His son, who believed that he was the only one deserving of having such luxury, ordered the finest artists and entertainers to work only for him; and that anyone performing "freelance artistry" was to be executed. Chris' parents were among the first to be captured; forced to be the king's loyal court jesters for as long as the king was happy. Once anyone under Decaden's employ outlived their usefulness, he would order them to be executed as well. It is assumed that Chris' parents ended up like this. Chris spent the remaining years of the new king's tyranny doing "freelance artistry." He always managed to escape at the last minute before the guards came. One fateful day, a group of pirates under the name of the Red Falcon Pirates arrived and announced that they would dethrone the tyrant. Chris joined them in the fight, and together they succeeded. Chris, relieved to have saved his home and having admired the courage, audacity, and the very nature of the pirates he helped, decided to become a pirate himself; to explore the world and see what it has in store for him. After their victory party, Chris and the Red Falcons split up, having been chased off by the Marines. Chris vowed to become a pirate and meet up with his idols one day. He now has a bounty of 10,000,000 and has gained the epithet, "Stinky Chris" due to his... problem. NEWBIE ALERT!!!!!! The pirate training begins!!!!!!!! Part 1 NEWBIE ALERT!!!!!!! The pirate training begins!!!!!!!! Part 2 NEWBIE ALERT!!!!!!! The pirate training begins!!!!!!!!'' ''Part 3 NEWBIE ALERT!!!!!!! The pirate training begins!!!!!!!! Part 4 History - Pre-Time Skip 'A New Discovery! Enter the Street Punk!' Voyage 5 Voyage 6 'To Water 7! Sea Monster Ika and the Prodigy Timber!' 'No Men Allowed?!! The Jolly Pirates are Rejected!' 'Leaving the Grand Line. In Search of More Friends.' 'Beware the Blade Known as Pink Storm! The Hawk's Chick Approaches!' 'Mistaken Identities. I'm You and You're Me!' Mistaken Identities. I'm You and You're Me! Part 1 Mistaken Identities. I'm You and You're Me! Part 2 Mistaken Identities. I'm You and You're Me! Part 3 Mistaken Identities. I'm You and You're Me! Part 4 Mistaken Identities. I'm You and You're Me! Part 5 'Who's the Enemy Here?! A Free-for-All Battle and a Powerful Ally!' Who's the Enemy Here?! A Free-for-All Battle and a Powerful Ally! 'The Jolly Pirates are Challenged. Begin the Davy Back Fight!' 'Meeting the Majin, Mizu. The Great Desert Adventure!' 'Return to the Grand Line! Hanuman the Rapping Cook Appears!' 'Face-Off. The Dreaded Pirates and The Jolly Pirates Meet!' Face-Off. The Dreaded Pirates and The Jolly Pirates Meet! Part 1 Face-Off. The Dreaded Pirates and The Jolly Pirates Meet! Part 2 'The Fateful Encounter! The Mysterious Figure at the Colloseum.' The Fateful Encounter! The Mysterious Figure at the Colloseum. Part 1 'The Crew Breaks Apart. Fierce Emotions Flare Between Captain and First Mate.' 'A New Enemy Appears? No Beard and the Peabody Sisters.' 'New Rivalries and Ancient Zoans. Oringo vs. Spike!' New Rivalries and Ancient Zoans. Oringo vs. Spike! 'Understanding What Nakama Means! Starfire Meets The Jolly Pirates!!' Understanding What Nakama Means! Starfire Meets The Jolly Pirates!! Understanding What Nakama Means! Starfire Meets The Jolly Pirates!! Part 2 Understanding What Nakama Means! Starfire Meets The Jolly Pirates!! Part 3 'A New Friend and an Old Enemy. I'll Protect My Friends!' 'Is This the End? Till We Meet Again!' Test of Worth! Charlie's Challenge of Will! History - Post-Time Skip 'The Freakish Family Reunites! Onward, to the New World!' 'Dangerous Pursuit. A Mad Dash for Treasure!' Dangerous Pursuit. A Mad Dash for Treasure! 'A Jolly Meeting and a Chaotic Battle: The Two Crews vs. the Immortal Foe!' A Jolly Meeting and a Chaotic Battle: The Two Crews vs the Immortal Foe! 'The Tyrant and the Wannabe Pirate King. A Mighty Clash Between Two Zoans!' The Tyrant and the Wannabe Pirate King. A Mighty Clash Between Two Zoans! The Tyrant and the Wannabe Pirate King. A Mighty Clash Between Two Zoans! Part 2 'The Jollys Meet The Grim Reaper?! The Secret of Namazonia!' The Jollys Meet The Grim Reaper?! The Secret of Namazonia! 'The Startling Realization! Save the Winter Kingdom!!' 'Fall of the Phantom Corporation. Rainbow and Jolly Pirates Unite!' 'An Animal and a Demon. A Fight With Hiroki and Kenshin!' The Animal Unleashed! Kenshin, the Jollys, and Hiroki's Fierce Duel! The Animal Tamed! A Clash Between Jolly and Long Arm Pirates. 'The Crew's Complete?! Drazil the Impaler!' 'New Objective: Save Nova!!' 'A Pirate Conspiracy and a Terrifying Foe! The Jollys' Unexpected Find.' A Pirate Conspiracy and a Terrifying Foe! The Jollys' Unexpected Find. 'The Enemy is our Friend? The Devil Spawns and the Jollys Meet Again!' The Enemy is our Friend? The Devil Spawns and Jollys Meet Again! 'No Beard Returns. The Jollys are in Danger.' Locations visited Pre-Time Skip *Pleasure Island (The Jolly Pirates were formed) *Sabaody Archipelago (Met Spike) *Water 7 (Recruited Spike and Timber, defeated Ika, and obtained The Jolly Holiday) *---------- *Ape Island *Lucky 7 *---------- *Minos Island (Fought alongside The Red Falcon Pirates, The Technicolour Pirates, The Devil Spawn Pirates and Nova Blade against Luther Samson of The Lawman's Trio) *---------- *A jungle island (Met the Kaze Pirates, which ended up with a fight between Spike and Oringo) *Wonder Island (Met and befriended Starfire, as well as escaping the Marine base stationed there) *Marine base G-6 (Fought a huge battle and won.) *Sabaody Archipelago (Met up with The Technicolour Pirates, where Chris fought Charlie in a test match, and then split up for 2 years) During the 2 Year Time Skip *Drum Island (Aphro and Spike arrived at Drum Island, where Aphro was trained by Kureha to become a better doctor. Spike fought with the local Lapins to further his strength. Spike's Revival Cubes, created by Aphro, were made at this time; as well as Aphro's Gender Tablets.) Post-Time Skip *Pleasure Island (The Jolly Pirates regrouped after the 2 year time skip. Jolly D. Chris and Jolly D. Hope then reunited, and Hope joined the crew) *---------- *G-0 (Fought in The Skyline War) *A resort island (Fought Valkerie of The Devil Spawn Pirates and lost) *A tropical island (Joined The Silver Wind and Red Falcon Pirates in a treasure hunt, fought Anumaru, an ancient temple guardian, and "defeated" Garret Wesley) *A mountainous island (Met up with The Chaos Pirates and joined them in a fight against famed bounty hunter, Ebon Wilson) *An unnamed island (Spike fought the feared "Tyrant," Kojiro Uesugi, and the rest of the crew ran into Dokugata) *Namazonia (Was brought here by Magarani D. Grim, after escaping a run in with Tombstone Grim. Magarani D. Grim then invited the crew to join The Hunter Games) *Frost Island/Arctica (Met Chiyome Lys and teamed up with her to defeat the Cougar Branch of the Phantom Corporation that was stationed there, as well as having saved the prince of the island's kingdom from the Phantom Corp. in the process. Later recruited Lys afterward) *Burn Island (Met and fought against Drazil. Drazil later joined the crew) Actions Crimes/Events commited Pre-Time Skip *Helped the Red Falcon Pirates dethrone Majestic T. Decaden, the king of Pleasure Island. *----------- *Defeating ----- alongside the Dreaded Pirates. *Defeating Luther Samson of The Lawman's Trio at Minos Island, alongside The Red Falcon Pirates, The Technicolour Pirates, The Devil Spawn Pirates, and Nova Blade. *----------- *Waging a large battle at the Marine base, G-6. Post-Time Skip *---------- *Participated in The Skyline War in order to help The Skyline Pirates (among many other crews) save Nova Blade. Trivia *I thought it'd be cool to give the crew thier own unofficial theme. The unofficial theme of The Jolly Pirates is Fight Together, the 14th opening credits song to the One Piece anime. *I thought it'd also be cool to give the crew their own unociffial, instrumental theme. The unofficial, instrumental theme of The Jolly Pirates is The Fairy Tail Main Theme, from the Fairy Tail anime. *Due to their similiar natures, skills and their disturbing uses for their respective Devil Fruit powers, both Drazil and Chiyome Lys have been referred together as the "Creepy Couple," mostly by Wyatt. While the 'creepy' aspect describes them as people, the 'couple' comes from Drazil's attachment to Lys, despite Lys' countless rejections. *The four strongest members of the crew are Jolly D. Chris, Spike, Dracule Sakura and Chiyome Lys. This is because of their high tolerance for pain and damage, their monstrous strength, and their skill set. The rest of the crew has nicknamed these five, "The Supreme Quartet." *Every member of the crew is made by Wyvern 0m3g4. The only exception being Jolly D. Hope and Drazil, who were created by Caring16 and Jakyou respectively. Related Articles Pleasure Island - Where the crew unofficially started from, and Chris' home island The Jolly Holiday - The crew's main ship during the Pre-Time Skip The Jolly MK II - The crew's main ship during the Post-Time Skip Jolly D. Chris - Captain, Entertainer and founder Spike - First Mate Timber - Shipwright, and designer and namer for the crew's ships Rose Glory - Navigator and Martial Artist Wyatt - Sharpshooter Dracule Sakura - Swordsman X Aphro - Doctor Hanuman - Cook Jolly D. Hope - Member and younger cousin of Jolly D. Chris Chiyome Lys - Second Mate, Spy and Assassin Drazil - Archaeologist Nendo Nendo no Mi - Chris' Devil Fruit Dino Dino no Mi, Model: Kentrosaurus - Spike's Devil Fruit Yaku Yaku no Mi - Wyatt's Devil Fruit Feizu Feizu no Mi - Lys' Devil Fruit Chi Chi no Mi - Drazil's Devil Fruit Plated Fists - Spike's brass knuckles The Ace - Wyatt's rifle The King and Queen - Wyatt's handguns Momoran - Sakura's katana Gyousei - Drazil's cursed sword Shandian Jujitsu - Glory's fighting style Bigfoot Muay-Thai - Hanuman's fighting style; later adopted by Glory Eien no Tsuki - Drazil's sword fighting style Shinku Rengetsu - Drazil's unarmed fighting style Ape Island - A location visited, and Hanuman's home island External Links Ittoryu - Sakura's fighting style Okama Kenpo - Aphro's fighting style Sabaody Archipelago - A location visited, and Spike's home (Grove 22) Water 7 - A location visited, and Timber's home island Category:Pirate Crews Category:Jolly Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:One Dream